


As Long as You Try

by sabriel82



Series: As Long As You Try [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Foggy is best, College era avocados, Established Relationship, Everything is the same except they've already had the 'oh btw im a ninja' tearfest, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Matt is sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel82/pseuds/sabriel82
Summary: “Matt? You're worrying me a little. Are you okay?” and if he didn't answer that time Foggy was going to have to reach down there and check for a fever and risk getting punched or some equally painful gut reaction Matt had to unsolicited touch.“Hmm? Nah, I'm good. Just a little…” he trailed off and continued not-looking at something under Foggy's bed.“Just a little what, Matty?”“Tired? Floaty? Stuck? Hot? Cold? But like all at once” Matt's hand twitched a little like he was going to make a gesture but stopped.Foggy sighed.  Tired-floaty-stuck-hot-cold sounded like exhaustion and fever to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am gaaaarbage and decided to completely ignore the canon to put these two dweebs together. I tagged it established relationship because they say 'I love you' a few times, but it's just sleepy cuddles. I wrote this at like four am so any and all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

“Why do humans so desperately not want to be human?”

Foggy looked up from his laptop to find Matt laying flat on his stomach...in between their beds. “Firstly I'm already lost. Secondly, why are you on the floor?”

“I needed space to think. My bed was already full of thoughts.” Matt stated simply like that made any sense and continued “Think about it Foggy. People as a whole spend so much time fantasizing about not being people that it's a cultural norm. What is it about being a person that has made so many people not want to be people?”

“Are you feeling okay, Hon?” Foggy closed his laptop and turned to give Matt his full attention. Matt, in usual Matt form, completely ignored the question and continued. 

“I mean, you could argue that it's having to deal with hate, but in most fiction the bad guy is way worse than any real bad guy? So it's still an even playing field, just turned up to ten. Which leads you to thinking that it's about hope because the good guy always wins, but I don't think he does, completely. Nine times out of ten the good guy faces things that should have a long lasting psychological impact on the character, especially the normal guy turned hero arcs, that are just entirely disregarded???” Foggy could hear the extra confusion at the end of that sentence. Matt had yet to move anything except his mouth in all this..whatever it was and Foggy went from vaguely amused at what was probably a sleep-deprived Matt to vaguely concerned since Matt had yet to acknowledge anything he said that didn't fuel his ramble.

“Matt? You're worrying me a little. Are you okay?” and if he didn't answer that time Foggy was going to have to reach down there and check for a fever and risk getting punched or some equally painful gut reaction Matt had to unsolicited touch. 

“Hmm? Nah, I'm good. Just a little…” he trailed off and continued not-looking at something under Foggy's bed. 

“Just a little what, Matty?”

“Tired? Floaty? Stuck? Hot? Cold? But like all at once” Matt's hand twitched a little like he was going to make a gesture but stopped.Foggy sighed. Tired-floaty-stuck-hot-cold sounded like exhaustion and fever to him. 

“Matt? Can I touch you? You sound like you might be sick.”

“ ‘M not sick.” Matt finally blinked.

“Then let me feel your forehead.” Foggy loved the guy but getting him to admit to any ‘weakness' was like pulling teeth. He'd had two years to develop this method. Sick Matt was no match for the Patented Foggy Nelson Knows You're Full of Shit Stop Lying method: “Maaaatt. Maattt. Maaaaaatt. Maaathew. Maaaatt. Maaattyyy. Maa-” 

“I'm not moving.” Matt said, sounding a little bit more like his usual self. Foggy leaned over the edge of the bed and cupped Matt's head in his hand, frowned when it was definitely warmer than it should've been. “Your hand is cold.”

“No. You have a fever. My hands are their usual optimum cuddling temperature like the rest of me. Can you please get in your bed?” 

“No.” He sounded sad now. No.No sad Matts allowed.

“Why not?”

“I'm stuck.”

“Stuck like I'm so tired I don't even wanna think about moving or Stuck like if I move now I might puke?”

Matt considered the options for a second. “...Tired stuck.”

“Why didn't you lay down in your bed a foot to the right,then?” it wasn't an accusatory question, Foggy genuinely wanted to know why the floor seemed like a good place to be.

“I was gonna lay with you but you were doing your work and my bed was still made and I couldn't remember how to unmake it so I sat down next to it and just kinda, ended up lying down?”

“You couldn't remember how to unmake your bed?”

“I couldn't find the top of the blanket and so I gave up.”

“Why didn't you say anything when you came in? I would've moved some of my stuff over for you to lay down” Foggy carded his fingers through Matt's hair and wondered how he'd missed all of this happening less than two feet away. (Stupid Torts assignments.)

“I did. Or maybe I just thought I did.” Matt sighed and slowly dragged his arms up to push himself up, exhaustion evident now that Foggy knew it was there. He pushed himself about an inch off the ground and fell back down with a dejected huff “I'm stuck. I can't get up and all I wanna do is go to bed but I'm stuck on the stupid floor like a bear rug!” Matt all but sobbed, a few tears leaking out of his eyes. 

Foggy quickly moved all of his study stuff onto the desk at the foot of his bed and grabbed the Big Fluffy Blanket from where it was wadded up at the head of the bed, shook it out across the bed and put his feet on the ground next to Matt's torso. “C'mere. All we've gotta do is make it from the floor to the bed. I'll handle the shoes and pants.” he grabbed Matt's elbows and helped pull him up into a kneeling position, readjusted so it was like a strange hug and stood, bringing Matt with him. He turned them around so Matt was on the inside and sat him down on the bed. “Stay upright for thirty seconds.” he rooted around in their junk drawer and fished out a bottle of ibuprofen,and grabbed his water bottle from the floor. He put two in Matt's hand and bumped him with the water bottle, cap already off. “Take those. It's ibuprofen, to break the fever.” 

Matt took the lukewarm water from him and took the pills with a tiny sip before passing it back to Foggy and leaning heavily against him. Foggy put the water on the nightstand and basically pulled Matt the rest of the way onto the bed. He tugged his shoes off, and then his jeans, and covered him with the Big Fluffy Blanket and laid down next to him, curling around him and gently rubbing his head. “Go to sleep, Matty. We don't have to be up tomorrow.” he murmured, grabbing the comforter and tossing it over himself. He clicked off the lamp and ignored the fact that it was only like six. 

“ thank you, Foggy, Love you” Matt half said back, breaths evening out even as he finished the word ‘you'. 

“Love you too,Matty. " Foggy sent a prayer to anyone that was listening that the fever was broken and gone tomorrow. 

The fever was not gone tomorrow. It was worse.(Foggy didn't even think that was possible.) Which is why Matt was the Catholic and Foggy was cute but also full of sin. Foggy was jolted awake by Matt's frantic clawing at the blankets, and the cries he was letting out.He was sweaty and definitely hotter than earlier .Fuuuck. “Matty? You're having a nightmare, you gotta wake up” he tentatively reached out and rubbed the arm closest to him, expecting incoming flailing limbs. Matt stilled a little and stopped crying, which was good even if this fever wasn't. “Matt? Are you awake?” Matt's eyebrows furrowed and he made a “nnnn” noise.Foggy smiled a little to himself “Maaatt. You gotta wake up for a second” 

Matt cracked his eyes open and whined “Foggyyyy, 'm tired and achy and I just wanna die in peace.”

“No dying today. I have more medicine.” Foggy plopped two more ibuprofen into Matt's hand and passed him the water bottle again. “Do you want any Nyquil? I think there's a little bit in the bottom of the bottle still” Foggy flipped the bottle over over the little cup and watched the maybe one last dose drizzle out. 

“What day is it?”

“It is just barely Saturday. Sun's not even up yet”

“...yeah okay.” Matt took the little cup he was handed and drank the medicine, grimacing at the taste it left in his mouth and the knowledge that he was gonna be totally useless if he didn't just sleep all day. Which sounded like a good plan. He yawned and laid back down, rolled over to lay his head on Foggy's chest and let the steady beat of his heart lull him back to sleep  
.  
Foggy fell back asleep himself till about eleven, when his bladder made itself known. He pulled Matt's octopus limbs off and slid out of the bed as gently as he could, and went to go do his business. He inspected the contents of their meager little fridge and wrinkled his face at the two soda cans and one takeout container of old rice that had gone crunchy. A quick glance showed that matt was still asleep,sprawled catty-corner across the bed, so he quickly changed, grabbed his wallet, phone, and shoes and padded across the floor out the door. He pulled his shoes on and tucked his phone and wallet into his pockets and made his way down to the little corner store just off campus.

Three shopping bags and thirty-five bucks later, he was back in the room and refilling their ‘Kitchen’. Milk, some cans of soup, ramen, bread, cheese, peanut butter, rice a roni, and as many of those little one serving jellies as he managed to fit in his pockets before the clerk caught him. Matt was still a passed out boneless lump in bed and Foggy wondered how long it'd been since he slept,and how he put up such a good show of actually being well rested.He wadded the bags up and tossed them in the garbage, grabbed his laptop off the desk. And set it on the little bit of counter space left by the hot-plate, turning his music on quietly while he cooked. He made a package of ramen, drained the water, and dumped a can of vegetable beef soup into the pot along with the seasoning packet from the ramen mixed into the can of water. He portioned it out into their two bowls and washed the pot, humming along to the music playing and wincing when Matt shot up in the bed with a start.

“Sorry, is it too loud?”

“Huh?” Matt blinked and shook his head “No there was a horn…” 

Foggy hadn't heard a horn. “What horn?” 

“There was a horn. From a car. On the road. Where horns usually are.” 

Foggy shook his head. Right, super scary ninja senses. That had been a fun conversation. In which it hadn't been fun at all and involved a lot of crying on both sides and Foggy had spent the night at Marci's. “Right. Well since you're up anyways, soup?”

“When did we get soup?” Matt scooted up into the wall corner of the bed and wrapped the blanket around himself again, hair sticking up wildly. 

“While you were asleep. There wasn't anything left in the fridge. “ Foggy crossed the room with their bowls and handed Matt his. That was one of the upsides to the super secret ninja senses, Matt didn't fumble things anymore. He took it with a small smile and rested it in his lap. “How're you feeling?” Foggy asked, sitting next to him with his own bowl. 

“Still tired but not as achy. The room is staying together right now but everything is a little.. stretchy? I guess is the best way to put it” Matt shrugged a little and started in on his food. It was good, if not a little heavy handed on the seasoning, but that tended to happen when Foggy cooked and it's not like it ruined it or anything. 

Foggy hmmm'd at his description, not really sure what else to do. Discussing Matt's radar sense wasn't something they did a lot, mostly because it was hard for Matt to put into words how he'd been viewing the world since he was nine. “You should maybe take a shower when you're done.” Foggy leaned into Matt's space and gave an exaggerated sniff right by his ear. 

Matt rolled his eyes and pushed Foggy's face away, “you sayin' I stink, Nelson? Thems fightin' words” he flipped the spoon around in his hand in a show of his apparent ‘ninja skills' and poked Foggy with it, the ‘I'm about to hand you your ass on a plate' look be usually saved for mock trial fixed on his face.

Foggy snorted, “yeah, I'm terrified. You can not be threatening with a spoon, no pants, and bed head, wrapped in the BFB. It just doesn't work. You're too cute” he punctuated the word cute by booping him on the nose. 

“I'm not cute, I'm totally scary.” Matt groused, pouting. 

“Scary like a dog in a shark costume. You're pouting. That's not scary.” Foggy grinned at him.

“I am not. “

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Yeah, you really are.”

Matt grumbled something unintelligible to Foggy's mere mortal ears and turned back to his soup (still pouting). They finished their soup without saying anything else and Matt went to take a shower while Foggy washed the bowls. Foggy plugged his laptop in and resumed the Torts assignment he had put aside last night to scoop Matt up off the floor.

Matt changed into his comfiest pair of pajamas and crawled back into the bed,curling himself around Foggy while he finished his work. “Don't you have to do this assignment too?” Foggy asked when Matt laid his head on his leg.

“I did it yesterday before I got back and was outsmarted by my blankets” Matt yawned, pulling the BFB up over his shoulders. 

“Speaking of which, why didn't you tell me you were having trouble sleeping before it got to that point?” Foggy ran his hand through Matt's hair as he sent the assignment off to the professor. He waited for an answer while he closed his laptop and book and set them both on the nightstand. 

“Because I kept figuring I would be tired enough to get some sleep the next night. I didn't think it was gonna last as long as it did.. I was gonna bring it up yesterday but my last class was a lot and I was dead on my feet by the time I got back up here.” he shrugged one shoulder, and sat up enough to pull Foggy down to lay with him. He laid his head in the crook of Foggy's neck and threw a leg over his. “I'm sorry?”

Foggy let Matt get comfortable and threw the comforter over both of them and rolled his eyes at Matt's apology “you don't need to be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong. Just, next time come to me sooner, even if you think it's not a big deal, okay? I love you, and I don't like seeing you so tired you can't even pick yourself up, knowing that you've been sleeping with me the past week” Foggy readjusted a little and pressed a kiss to Matt's hair. 

“Love you too,” Matt sighed into his neck “I'll try, but I can't promise that it'll happen” 

Foggy smiled a little, “as long as you try, Matty.”


End file.
